Sanity
by Shadowsofhope
Summary: A.U at first. They thought he was dead, until he showed up at their door...with no memory and a world coming after him. Read and Review! Pairings undecided. Rob centric. Updates coming soon!


**OMG!! IM NOT DEAD!! Yea this is a possible one shot story i came up with out of the blue. It was actually for my creative writing assignment, but what the hay? Let me know if i should add on to it, cause i personally think the ending sucks. Please R&R and as always...  
I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! that is my disclaimer. :) Please have a cookie after your done reviewing and reading...and what not.

* * *

**

Sanity

It started so long ago and yet it seemed like yesterday to the twenty year man sitting in his hospital room. He had spent the last three years locked up in this asylum and all he wanted was to escape to see the world once more.

"So here we are again…Dick, lets try this one more time and maybe the judge will let you on probation. Do you remember what you did that day?"

'_Eyes filled with shock watched as he dropped the gun from his hands. His own eyes widened at the sight of his reflection. The mall store windows showed not only his guilty face, but the faces of over fifty witnesses backing away from him. His black hair dripping with blood over his already blood splattered face and chest._

_The seventeen year old backed away from the mans' body on the tile floor in front of him. Finally his mind came flooding back to him as he turned to run, security officers in tow. He weaved in and out of other shoppers, but they still caught up to him in the end. Tackled and held down he couldn't fight back, the burning in his hands to great to close them into fists.'_

Dr. Wilson, the therapist, snapped his fingers bringing the now twenty year old Richard back to reality.

"Rich, will you tell me anything that happened that day...anything at all?" Dr. Wilson asked the man, growing more and more irritated by the minute. The now grey-haired man heaved a sigh while waiting for Dick to answer. At first Dick didn't move until he finally shook his head 'no'.

"Fine! If you want to waste the rest of your life in here, be my guest. I tried to get you out of here, if only for a few weeks, but you'd rather stay here…Just know I will not be coming back for you this time." Dr. Wilson spoke venomously. Waiting for Dick's response, he threw his hands in the air then picked up a file and smacked it down in front of Richard. Dr. Wilson stormed out the room, slamming the door, to leave Richard and the file alone. Many times had the therapist left the file on the table and many times he promised to come back for it, but this time he promised he wouldn't…and an unusual spark of curiosity arose within the man.  
That file held everything about him that kept him in this place, all inside its golden arms. He reached for the folder with shaking hands and placed it on his lap, debating whether or not to look through it.

His dull blue eyes looked down at his hands. At the burn marks that will forever remind him of the day where his life had taken a turn for the worse. All because of them, there would be no more waiting…there was no more time.

Richard left the room as quietly as he could, but it would have been a lot quieter if it wasn't for that damn alarm. As soon as he opened the door the alarm came on and with it came a whole hoard of doctors and security officers. He wasn't that dangerous, was he?

He ran as fast as anyone could in a gown towards the stair case leading down to the main floor. Officers and doctors hot on his heels as he opened the stair well door and started his descent. Before Richard could get out of the stair well, the security officers began to open fire. Bullets grazed past his vulnerable form, merely feet in front of the doors to freedom. He opened the doors, stumbled a bit due to the blinding sun, and then ran to the edge of the street.

The street looked clear for as far as he could see and due to the sun, that wasn't very far. He started to run across when the officers began to shoot again. The loud snap and jolt in his right leg didn't stop rocky from running across the street…until his leg gave out. Richard fell to the ground, every inch of his body screamed in pain at the chunk of flesh torn from his right leg. The file he had been carrying scattered over the road…but the officers stayed put on the side, watching something in the distance.

Two bright lights gained Richards attention but his pain filled mind drew a blank as to what they were. The lights came fast and before he could blink his small frame was hit by the straight truck. Every bone, every fiber in his being burned like a thousand burning knifes all over. Tears slid down Richard's face as everything turned black.

* * *

All he felt was cold. No more burning, just pure dull pain and indescribable cold. Richard forced his eyes open a little but all he saw was white. He lifted a shaking hand in front of him, lazily brushing away the white sheet placed over him. With the absence of the sheet, more freezing cold air rushed over his exposed skin, biting into his skin. 

His teeth chattered behind his blue lips, echoing through the room. Why was it so cold in here? ...and why did it reek of bleach?

"See ya tomorrow Roy." A female voice said outside the door, somewhere to his right. The door creaked open; signaling someone else was in the room.

"Alright, let's see what we have here…"She said to herself looking down at a file in her hands, muttering incoherently.

"Soooo…what happened to you?" she still didn't look at him, just that file.

Feeling weak and confused, Richard finally decided to attempt talking. It was that or listening to this lady keep talking to herself.

"Umm…I don't know?" His voice cracked.

The woman dropped the file in her hand and practically fell backwards.

"You-You're alive…You can't be alive" She began ranting hysterically not noticing Dick's confused face.

"Why?"

"Be-Because this is a Morgue. You know, for dead people! And you're not dead…I was getting ready to cut you open."

He continued to stare at her in confusion until she finally asked for his name.

"Alright Rich, I'm Karen, lets see about getting you out of here, then-"

"Wait!! I can't go back, they don't want me there...they wouldn't want me to escape again."

Now it was Karens's turn to stare bewildered at Richard. Obviously he didn't want to go "back". Where the hell that was, she didnt know, but that wasnt her plan.

"Hey, I'm only taking you to the hospital. That way they can finish up your leg, chest, and head" Karen touched a patch of blood covered hair, showing Richard the extent of his injury.

Karen called the ambulance to pick Richard up, and then continued with her paperwork after they had taken him. On her desk laid a file with the his name on the side. She opened it up and began to skim through the pages.

"Placed in the Jump City insane asylum after being tackled in the mall for first degree murder. The blood on his hands matched those of 35 year old Xavier Wilson, found dead in the Jump city mall. Upon futher interrogation, Richard has still denied any part in the act, although the evidence proves otherwise. He was placed in the asylum the day of his finding." Skimming through some more pages she happened upon Richards therapist, Dr. Wilson. "Great..." Karen whispered to herself. "Just great."

* * *

Short i know...it was longer when i wrote it!!! ...isnt it always?? but anyway..please review and such! and dont forget your cookie :) 


End file.
